


Making Beautiful Music

by Drumchik



Series: Making Beautiful Music [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in the Making Beautiful Music series. Follows Crescendo, and Ebb and Flow. Now it's Maura's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Beautiful Music

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dark ember dagger for betaing. Characters et al belong to the people that make Rizzoli and Isles

Jane was watching. Maura knew it. Jane knew she knew.

But still Maura’s eyes remained closed. She loved Jane’s possessive streak, and she just knew Jane had a predatory gleam in her eye. She was already throbbing and aching with need for Jane to touch her – the entire night had been just teasing touches between them at dinner.

But now she was here, completely naked on their bed, trembling before Jane had even touched her.

What they did to each other was incredible.

“Open your eyes,” Jane ordered. “I want you to see everything I do to you.”

Maura opened her eyes to see Jane standing at the end of the bed, also gloriously naked. She knew from the look on Jane’s face that the detective was just as aroused as she was – but she also knew that Jane was planning on torturing her, just as Maura had done. Twice.

Jane grinned, crawling up the bed until she hovered above Maura. She leant down and kissed Maura deeply, barely letting the skin of their bodies brush against each other.

“Jane,” Maura whispered, as she felt Jane’s lips against her neck. “Jane, I want you.”

“Mmm, I know,” Jane whispered back, her fingers running teasingly over Maura’s centre. “But I have plans for you.”

“I assume this will be some sort of retaliation for the torture I inflicted upon you?” Maura asked.

“Oh honey, you won’t be talking google speak by the time I’m done with you.” Jane kissed her quickly again. “In fact, my goal tonight is to get you to say a swear word.”

Maura’s eyes widened. “Jane! I won’t swear!”

“By the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to help yourself,” Jane whispered, nipping the soft skin at Maura’s pulse point.

Maura whimpered, arching her body against Jane’s. “Please…”

“What was it you said to me when you had me handcuffed to the bed?” Jane kissed Maura’s lips quickly. “I’ll get you there.”

“You’re going to kill me.”

Jane chuckled. “No, honey. I’m going to make you come so hard that you can’t help but swear.”

Maura’s fingers ran down Jane’s arms. “Touch me. Please.”

“Mmm, when I’m ready,” Jane answered, leaning down to kiss her again. “God you taste good.”

Maura put her arms around Jane’s neck as the kiss deepened, urging Jane closer. Jane complied for a moment, allowing their bodies to press together, before pulling away again.

“Jane…please…”

Jane pressed soft kisses to Maura’s neck, every so often leaning down so that her heat brushed against Maura’s teasingly. She wanted Maura so badly, and was fighting to restrain herself from fucking her hard and watching her scream as she came with Jane’s touch.

But Maura had teased her. Taunted her. Taken her in a public place. Then handcuffed her, teased her and taken her all over again.

She looked down at the highly aroused woman beneath her. 

Oh yeah, it was payback time. 

They kissed again and Jane touched her hips to Maura’s for a moment. As she pulled back, she watched with delight as Maura lifted her hips, trying to follow Jane’s touch. So delighted, in fact, that she did it again.

“Oh please…Jane…”

Jane grinned and bent down, taking Maura’s lips in a long, hot kiss. Her tongue stroked the inside of her lover’s mouth, listening to her moan as she ran her fingers down Maura’s heated skin.

Maura’s hands clutched to Jane as the kiss continued, and she was panting for breath as Jane broke the kiss and began pressing butterfly kisses to Maura’s neck. 

“You’re so fucking sexy like this,” Jane growled, her lips hovering above Maura’s breasts. “So open to me. So turned on.” She ran her hand down over Maura’s heat. “So fucking wet.”

Maura whimpered, her hips arching against Jane, aching for more of her touch. “I’m always like this for you. Always.”

Jane grinned, bending down and flicking her tongue across Maura’s right nipple. She felt the woman beneath her jerk against the touch, and she licked and finally began to suck on the taut peak. Maura’s hands went to Jane’s back, her fingers running down the strong muscles as she tried to pull the brunette closer. But Jane was having none of it, and she kept her body suspended above Maura’s, away from her touch.

“Jane…I want you.”

“You’ve got me,” Jane replied, pressing kisses down Maura’s chest. “You’ve always got me.”

Maura’s fingers tangled in Jane’s curls, urging her closer to where Maura needed her. Instead Jane came upwards again, taking Maura’s lips in a long, hot kiss. Jane’s fingers ran over Maura’s body, and she lowered her hips down against Maura’s again, teasing the honey-blonde by rolling her hips against the doctor’s.

Maura whimpered as she felt her orgasm just out of reach, and she clutched to Jane’s shoulders, aching for more.

And then Jane stopped.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move and don’t touch yourself.” Jane pressed a kiss to Maura’s forehead. “Otherwise I might have to get out my handcuffs.”

Maura’s eyes widened. “Jane…Jane, where are you going? Jane…you can’t leave me like this. It’s cruel.”

Jane kissed Maura’s lips softly. “Behave. I’ll be right back.”

When Jane returned to the room, she took a moment to stare at Maura. Naked, flushed and wanting, her eyes had turned a dark green with arousal. Jane had never wanted anything so badly in her life.

But she ignored the intense throbbing between her legs and walked over to the bed, setting the glass tumbler on the bedside table. Maura’s eyes quickly glanced at it, before returning her gaze to Jane, confusion underlying the arousal.

Jane smirked. “Oh honey, you’re in so much trouble now.”

Maura gulped. “But I…”

Jane lifted up the tumbler so Maura could see what was in it. The honey-blonde’s eyes widened.

“Jane…you wouldn’t.”

The detective lifted an eyebrow. “This from the woman who made me come in a public place, and then handcuffed me to the bed?” She clinked the ice in the glass. “What’s a little ice?”

Maura bit her lip. “Jane…”

Jane grinned wickedly and hopped onto the bed. She kissed Maura tenderly, her fingers running down the honey-blonde’s body and she groaned with appreciation as she met the wet heat between Maura’s thighs. 

“God…you’re so sexy.” Jane nipped at Maura’s lower lip. She licked and sucked her way down Maura’s body, pausing to urge Maura’s legs further apart. Jane ran her tongue over her lower lip, before getting off the bed. “I can’t wait anymore.”

Maura almost cried in frustration when she felt Jane leave the bed, but her eyes were immediately drawn to her lover, who was taking an ice cube out of the glass. “Jane…please…”  
The brunette said nothing, but was soon back on the bed and in between Maura’s thighs. She leaned forward and closed her mouth over her lover’s throbbing clit.

“Oh fuuuuccckkk.”

Jane’s eyes widened and she looked up at Maura, the ice cube almost dropping out of her mouth. “You just swore.”

Maura, so close to her release and panting with need, looked down at Jane. “I…Jane please…”

“You did. You said fuck.”

“Jane…” Maura bit her lip. “Gloat later. Let me come…please let me come.”

Still in shock from Maura swearing, Jane nodded. Her fingers trailed over Maura’s abdomen and then she grabbed the glass from the bedside table and took out another ice cube. Maura’s breathing hitched and she decided that she’d have to try this new trick on Jane.

But then Jane’s lips and teeth and tongue were on her and in her, and they were cold, so cold against her heat. She looked down and saw Jane watching her, and she moaned, the pleasure starting to overwhelm her.

“Come, Maura,” Jane ordered. “I want you to come so fucking hard so I can just drink you all up.”

That did it and Maura arched her back, screaming Jane’s name as her orgasm crashed into her. The detective was good as her word, licking and sucking and kissing her lover as she came.

When Maura fell back against the pillows, her body limp and sated, and taking big gulps of air, Jane crawled up the bed like a feline, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

“I bet…” Maura began, between panting breaths, “you’re feeling pretty pleased with yourself right now?”

Jane nodded, the grin widening.

“You can…wipe that smug…look off your…face…”

“You said fuck,” Jane said, in a sing-song voice. “Actually, to be more accurate, you said, “fuuuuuccck”.”

“Shut up.” Maura tried to hide her grin. “If I was able to move any part of my body, I might have accompanied that with a punch to your shoulder.”

“I made you unable to move AND made you swear?” Jane hovered above Maura. “Damn, I’m good.”

Maura tried to look stern. “Just because I swore once because you did an amazing trick with your tongue and an ice cube, does not mean we are going to be carte blanche with language.”

Jane lifted an eyebrow. “Carte blanche?” She bent down, taking Maura’s lips in a deep kiss. “Sounds like I need to take you all over again. You’re recovering far too quickly.”

Maura chuckled and kissed her back. “You have to let me recover a little bit. I’m experiencing a peculiar state of being unable to move my limbs.”

Jane laughed and rolled to the side, spooning Maura’s body. She kissed the honey-blonde’s neck softly. “Get some rest, honey. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Maura kissed the hand that held her. “And Jane?”

“Mhm?”

“You have to teach me that ice trick.”

Jane grinned and closed her eyes. “Phase one complete.”

Maura’s eyes widened. “Phase one?” She bit her lip. “I think I’m in trouble.”

FINIS


End file.
